Evasion à Neskaya
by lindowel
Summary: Chroniques de Ténébreuse : au début des âges du chaos, Johan, cadet de sa famille, et prince d'un petit domaine des Hellers, ne mène pas une vie bien passionnante,jusqu'à l'apparition de son laran et de sa rencontre avec... attention slash! FIC FINIE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais juste qu'emprunter l'univers de Ténébreuse crée par le génie de Marion Zimmer Bradley et ceci à des fins non lucratives. Donc inutile de me poursuivre ! Je tiens qu'en même à préciser que les personnages sont de ma création donc pas touche ! ( à moins bien sur que ça soit demandé gentiment ! )

**Genre :** romance et slash ( mais c'est très soft )

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire se passe au début des âges du chaos. Je m'excuse à l'avance s'il y a des petites entorses à l'histoire ténébrane, j'ai essayé au mieux de respecter l'univers inventé par MZB mais on n'est pas à l'abri des erreurs ! Surtout que je suis novice en la matière, je suis loin d'avoir lu tous les bouquins.

**Des personnes n'ayant pas connaissance des chroniques de Ténébreuse peuvent aisément lire cette fic, je pense.** Cependant, si des problèmes de vocabulaire se font sentir, j'ai fait un petit lexique à la fin pour les termes spécifiques. ( les termes en caractères gras )

Sinon je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir sur le site d'où j'ai tiré les définitions : ça vous permettra de vous familiariser un peu avec l'histoire de Ténébreuse qui est vraiment géniale. ( comme ça ne s'affiche pas quand je le tape ( grrr m'énerve... ) allez voir sur ma bio ).

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dit ! Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation des Hellers**

Les Hellers.

Une des nombreuses régions montagneuses de Ténébreuse. Une des plus inhospitalières aussi.

Les montagnes infranchissables dominent les plaines, ou ''basses terres'' comme les surnomment avec mépris les habitants des Hellers, peuple fier et farouche.

D'une hauteur vertigineuse, elles semblent toucher le ciel et les glaciers scintillent au loin de mille éclats.

Des forêts de sapins recouvrent entièrement les hautes montagnes, formant un véritable océan vert émeraude ondoyant, propice aux incendies. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs très fréquents, malgré une surveillance attentive des télépathes et causent la mort de nombreux hommes.

Dans cette région reculée de Ténébreuse, la nature est encore plus cruelle et malveillante que sur le reste de la planète.

Les pics menaçants en forme de dents acérés semblent dissuader tout homme à s'aventurer dans ces montagnes, où demeurent les **hommes-chats** et les cruelles **banshees**, surnommées aussi oiseaux-vampires, des terribles oiseaux nocturnes et carnivores vivant au dessus des neiges éternelles, sans nul doute l'animal le plus terrifiant présent sur Ténébreuse.

Les précipices sournoisement dissimulés font plus de victimes encore que les incendies.

Les vents violents qui sévissent dans leurs parages rendent tout survol pratiquement impossible.

Combien d'hommes ont déjà été précipités du haut des cols par les violentes bourrasques, le corps brisé contre le roc ?

Combien d'hommes se sont déjà faits surprendre par les tempêtes soudaines, et sont morts, ensevelis sous la neige ?

L'hiver, les routes recouvertes de neiges sont impraticables ; au fin fond des vallées, les hommes s'enferment dans leur maison et n'en sortent plus que pour aller couper du bois dans les forêts des alentours, tout semble mort, tué par le froid, tandis que là haut, dans les montagnes, le souffle infernal déclenche de formidables avalanches de neige qui dévastent tout sur leur passage.

Et le climat est encore plus pernicieux et incertain qu'en aucun autre endroit.

Le ciel qui, le matin, peut être aussi clair et bleu que le cristal, est chargé le soir de gros nuages et forme une voûte menaçante au dessus des têtes.

Johan soupira, contemplant son pays. Le vent glacial faisait claquer l'étendard aux couleurs du domaine de son père derrière lui. Perché en haut des remparts du petit château de pierre, il considérait d'un regard las le pays où il avait toujours vécu.

Il observait notamment les hommes hisser des remparts de bois autour du village, creuser de profonds fossés à leurs pieds.

Le domaine de son père, enclavé entre deux montagnes, au fin fond dune profonde vallée n'était pas bien vaste mais en ces temps de guerre et de conflits perpétuels, on n'était à l'abri de rien. Et puis, à cette époque de l'année, les **vents fantômes** étaient fréquents, et la menace des** ya-men** planait au dessus de tous les hommes habitants les montagnes.

Il leva les yeux, le ciel était noir, chargé de lourds nuages. Il allait encore pleuvoir cette nuit.

Johan soupira. La vie dans les Hellers n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Et dire qu'il lui fallait tenir encore un mois avant de partir. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance inouïe. Il avait le don, celui que jadis les immortels accordèrent aux hommes. Le _**laran**. _

La **_leroni_** était arrivée ce matin au château et lui avait fait passé le test. Avec succès.

Johan ferma les yeux, savourant la fraîcheur de vent sur son visage. Ses cheveux détachés flottaient derrière sa tète, formant un auréole noire.

Une vague de joie l'envahit. Il était tellement heureux. Il allait quitter cette région infernale et étudiait auprès des _leronis_ dans la **tour** de Neskaya.

Il savait que ce n'était pas bien de ressentir autant de joie à l'idée de quitter sa famille. Mais à quoi servait il ici de toute façon ? Cadet d'une famille nombreuse, il n'était d'aucune utilité, ses grands frères occupant déjà toutes les fonctions.

Johan savait qu'il n'hériterait jamais du domaine, ce que ses frères d'ailleurs se plaisaient à lui rappeler. De toute façon, Johan n'en avait que faire de ce domaine. Il le détestait, il faisait toujours froid, même en été. Il pleuvait souvent et il ne pouvait jamais sortir.

En effet, sa mère s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et répugnait à le laisser sortir seul. Johan qui venait pourtant d'avoir quinze ans se sentait largement capable d'affronter l'extérieur. Mais malgré ses protestations, sa mère persistait à le traiter comme un bébé.

C'était si injuste, ses frères pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, eux !

Ceux-ci d'ailleurs ne se privaient pas de le lui montrer. Ils passaient leur temps à le rabaisser, se moquant ouvertement de lui, lui qui ressemblait tant à une fille.

D'allure frêle et fragile, il était de ceux qu'on a envie de prendre dans nos bras pour le protéger.

Combien de fois déjà le lui avait-on dit ? Il détestait ça. Il se sentait ridicule, faible et misérable.

Dieu sait combien de fois il avait eu envie de s'échapper, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, loin du château, loin de ses frères. Cependant, à force d'être traité comme quelqu'un de faible et d'incapable, il n'en avait jamais eu le courage, doutant de lui et de ses capacités.

Mais depuis ce matin…

Aucun de ses frères n'avaient le _laran,_ il était le seul, et cela le remplissait de fierté. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la joie de quitter cette région maudite.

Hélas, il ne pouvait partir que dans un mois, la saison des neiges ne se terminant pas avant cette date.

Mais il patienterait. Il avait attendu quinze ans, il pouvait bien attendre un mois de plus.

Il repensa au garçon qui accompagnait la leroni. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit quand il visualisa son visage. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge mais il était bien plus grand que lui, bien mieux bâti aussi. Elancé, il avait les yeux bleus et la peau légèrement halée. Johan avait pu apprécier tout à loisir sa silhouette bien dessinée, qui révélait un corps musclé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et il portait à son cou une **pierre** qui brillait d'un éclat bleu intense.

Johan l'avait vu sauté de son cheval lestement dans la cour du château et aidait la vieille leroni à descendre de son destrier. Il l'avait vu rentrait tel un prince dans la grande salle, la tête haute, le regard fier. Il l'avait vu néanmoins s'incliner respectueusement devant le vieux roi fatigué.

Johan secoua la tête. Ce garçon représentait tout ce qu'il voulait : la liberté, l'assurance et la virilité aussi. Il l'intriguait.

Johan redescendit dans la grande salle, espérant secrètement le croiser.

**Lexique** :

**Hommes-chat** : Peuple sauvage, extrêmement combatif et cruel. Vraisemblablement organisé en tribus. Ils vivent dans les Hellers et attaquent dès que la proie leur semble abordable. Nul ne sait avec précision d'où ils viennent

**Banshee** : Oiseau de proie vivant en haute montagne. Terriblement dangereux. Son cri peut paralyser.

**Vent Fantôme** : Nom donné au pollen de Kyreseth lorsqu'il est entraîné par le vent. Phénomène très dangereux en raison des propriétés de la fleur. ( **Kireseth** : Fleur en forme de clochette à cinq pétales bleus. Fleurit en montagne aux premiers réchauffements. Le pollen est un agent déshinibiteur et psychique très puissant. )

**Ya-men** : Humanoïde à tête d'oiseau. Généralement très discrets et inoffensifs, sauf en cas de vent fantôme qui les pousse à descendre dans la vallée et à attaquer tout ce qui bouge.

**Laran **: pouvoir psychique développé par les ténébrans, en général affilié à l'une des grandes familles de ténébreuse. Il y a plusieurs formes de laran, notamment la clairvoyance, le don du rapport forcé, l'empathie, la télépathie...

**Leroni** : femme possédant l'art du laran. Chez les comyn ( noble ), gardienne.

**Tour** : endroit où s'exerce la science des matrices et où vivent les leronis.

**Matrice**: petite pierre bleue amplifiant les pouvoirs psy, chaque télépathe entraîné en possède une, lui retirer signifie souvent sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir... 


	2. Début d'une grande amitié et départ pour...

**Petite note :** Je n'ai pas rajouté les termes déjà définis dans le chapitre précédent.

Merci Sohaya, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Même si je sais que je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de review, comme tu le sais, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire. J'aimerais beaucoup faire découvrir les Chroniques de Ténébreuse à ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Début d'une grande amitié et départ pour Neskaya**

Le soir était tombé rapidement, recouvrant le pays d'un voile sombre. Quelques étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel. Johan aimait les étoiles. Quand il fixait longuement le ciel, il avait l'impression de s'envoler, aspiré par l'infini de l'espace.

La tempête qui avait eu lieu toute l'après-midi s'était enfin calmée, et le silence tranquille du soir, après la fureur des éléments qui s'étaient déchaînés toute la journée, avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Il faisait bon, une légère brise venant des hauteurs apportait de délicieuses senteurs sucrés, enivrantes. Johan savait ce que cela présageait, les vents fantômes avaient commencé à souffler, il était heureux que le rempart ait été entièrement érigé aujourd'hui. Les ya-men n'allaient pas tarder à descendre dans la vallée, rendus fous par le pollen hallucinogène des Kireseths.

Johan était accoudé sur le balcon d'une des nombreuses terrasses du château, il avait besoin de s'aérer quelques instants. A l'intérieur, la chaleur était étouffante, quasi insupportable.

L'odeur épicée de la viande grillée lui parvint et lui chatouilla les narines. Tous les fourneaux avaient été allumés pour la préparation du festin en l'honneur des invités. Les cuisiniers s'activaient auprès de leurs marmites, les servants couraient partout, chargés comme des **chervines**, dans les caves, les tonneaux de **shallan** et de** firi** étaient percés en nombre... Fatigué par cette folle agitation, Johan était sorti s'isoler un peu. 

Tous ces préparatifs paraissaient exagérés pour une simple _leroni_, selon l'avis de Johan, mais dans ce château, tout était occasion de faire la fête. Et comment leur en vouloir ? La vie était ennuyeuse, morne et difficile. Alors quand il y avait occasion de se divertir un peu...

Le jeune homme était habillé simplement, sans bijou ni parure. Il trouvait cela ridicule pour un homme.

C'est pourquoi quand il vit ses frères, vêtus richement, avec de la soie et des chausses en satin, se tenir comme des rois, droit, la tête haute, le menton fièrement levé, à côté de leur vieux père grisonnant, ratatiné sur son siège au milieu de l'estrade, Johan se retint de rire.

Personne n'aurait pu deviner que ce jeune garçon, habillé d'une vieille tunique élimé, les cheveux emmêlés était lui aussi prince du domaine. Il ressemblait davantage à un manant. Mais Johan se fichait complètement de son apparence. Il détestait quand les filles lui disaient qu'il était mignon.

Tous les conviés s'installèrent autour de l'i

mmense table, la _leroni,_ du nom de Elda, était assisse au côté du vieux Roi, à une place d'honneur. Les frères de Johan étaient assis également aux côtés de leur père. Johan s'attentait à ce que le protégé de la leroni, le garçon aux cheveux blonds, soit assis au côté de celle-ci mais il ne s'y trouvait pas. Inconsciemment, il fit le tour de table, le cherchant du regard, mais ne le vit point. Fronçant les sourcils, il constata avec horreur qu'il était placé juste à côté de la Domna Alada, une des pires commères du château et qui n'arrêtait pas de vanter la beauté du jeune homme, enviant son teint blanc et délicat, ses cheveux soyeux ... Bref, cela annonçait un repas agréable en perspective à se faire traiter comme un vulgaire **chervine**. Johan soupira, mais quand la Domna se retourna vers lui, il lui sourit. Un prince se doit de faire bonne figure...

Le repas se passa plutôt bien finalement, Domna Alada ne se souciait pas de Johan, trop occupée à jacasser avec son amie. Profitant de cette chance inespérée, Johan passa le repas à dévisager les conviés comme il avait l'habitude de faire à chaque fois, à essayer de lire sur les lèvres, à inventer des histoires entres les différentes personnes présentes, imaginant les conversations selon les expressions des visages. C'était un jeu amusant qui permettait de passer le temps, puisqu'il était obligé de rester attablé jusqu'à la fin du repas, qui s'éternisait souvent jusque tard dans la nuit et qu'il ne mangeait pas, se contentant de peu, contrairement aux autres conviés. Johan n'avait jamais compris comment ces gens arrivaient à manger autant en un repas, alors que des gens mouraient de faim dans les montagnes…

Au milieu du festin, le garçon aux cheveux blonds entra et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à un siège, presque en face de celui de Johan, un peu à sa droite. Le garçon semblait nullement gêné par son retard et de toute façon personne ne le remarqua, occupés à manger, à boire et à rire bêtement. Johan eut honte de leur attitude, devant ce jeune homme à l'allure noble, aux manières délicates. Il avait peur qu'il pense du mal de sa famille et par conséquent qu'il pense du mal de lui.

Fasciné par son visage juvénile, il le dévisagea longuement, appréciant la coupe ferme de son visage glabre, ses grands yeux violets aux longs cils, et ses lèvres fermes et mobiles. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il portait longs, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules carrées.

Johan sourit, songeant à son père et à ses remarques acerbes sur ses propres cheveux soi-disant trop longs pour un garçon de son âge. Que devait-il alors penser des cheveux de ce jeune homme, indéniablement plus âgé, comme put le constater Johan, maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer de plus près ?

Soudain, il se figea, il venait de croiser les deux magnifiques iris mauves de l'invité. Embarrassé devant l'intensité d'un tel regard, Johan rougit et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

Après un moment, Johan osa affronter de nouveau le regard brûlant de l'inconnu. Il vit alors que le beau jeune homme lui souriait. Johan lui sourit à son tour, rougissant comme une jeune mariée. Il se sentait stupide de rougir ainsi, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

Le jeune homme s'adressa à lui : « Je m'appelle Armand, et toi, tu es ... ? »

Surpris, Johan répondit avec empressement, signe évident de sa nervosité. Il s'en voulut de dévoiler ainsi ses émotions, il espérait que l'enseignement à la tour lui apprendrait à mieux se contrôler.

« Je m'appelle Johan de Scathfell, cadet du Roi. »

S'il fut surpris, Armand n'en montra rien.

« Tu es celui qui as réussi le test n'est ce pas ? Elda m'a dit que tu avais un grand talent et qu'en l'exploitant, tu pourrais parvenir à faire de grandes choses.»

Johan rougit - encore - il ne pensait pas que son laran était si important.

Ils parlèrent alors de Neskaya, des activités de la tour...

Armand essaya d'apprendre à Johan tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il rit devant tant d'enthousiasme et de curiosité.

Johan se sentait bien en compagnie du jeune homme. Le repas passa beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait et c'est avec regret qu'ils durent mettre fin à leur conversation pour aller dormir.

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la journée ensemble.

Armand expliquait à un Johan fasciné et enjoué la vie à Neskaya et Johan lui parlait de son enfance, de ses sentiments, de ses peurs, de ses envies. Jamais il ne s'était dévoilé autant à quelqu'un mais Armand paraissait digne de confiance, attentif et compréhensif.

Le jeune homme lui apprit qu'il venait de Caer Donn, une ville très importante des Hellers, située au pied du Château Aldaran. Il apprit qu'Armand travaillait depuis deux ans en tant que technicien dans la tour. Il était parti de chez lui à quinze ans, en compagnie d'Elda, qui était chargée de recruter dans toute la région les enfants doués de laran.

Il lui parla de Domna Christina, la **gardienne** avec qui il travaillait. Johan qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose sur les activités des tours demandait plus amples informations, informations que lui donnait volontiers Armand, intarissable à ce sujet. Il aimait que Johan pose des questions sur lui et sur son travail. Il aimait voir cette flamme passionnée briller dans ses beaux yeux verts, il aimait son sourire, intense comme une caresse.

Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement des matrices, le rôle des gardiens dans les **cercles** de télépathes...

Le mois s'écoula paisiblement. Johan et Armand étaient devenus inséparables. Johan se sentait si bien en compagnie de son ami, il aimait entendre sa voix grave et mélodique et ne se lassait jamais de voir son beau visage, les reflets de ses cheveux dorés...

Johan, naïf, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses frères se moquaient de lui et de sa relation avec Armand. Johan pensait qu'ils étaient tout simplement jaloux qu'il ait le laran et pas eux. Jamais il ne songeait que sa relation avec Armand était ambiguë et il ne se posait pas de questions sur ses sentiments envers le jeune homme.

Le départ arriva enfin. Les adieux furent émouvants uniquement avec sa mère. L'indifférence froide de son père ne l'émut point, Johan était habitué à ce manque d'affection. Le roi se comportait de la même manière avec ses frères. Quant à eux, c'est à peine s'ils vinrent lui dire au revoir.

Mais Johan était trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Souriant, les yeux pétillants, il avançait en se tenant un peu maladroitement sur sa monture.

Un de ses frères, qui se tenait accoudé à un balcon donnant sur la cour, dégoûté et jaloux sans doute par tant de bonheur lui cria après : « Sale** Ombredin**! »

Mais Johan était déjà loin, et ne l'entendit pas.

* * *

**Lexique** : 

**Chervine** : poney-cerf de Ténébreuse transformé par manipulations génétiques, à l'aide du laran.

**Firi** : Alcool fort. Peut-être une eau de vie. Certainement obtenu par distillation.

**Shallan** : Le Shallan est une liqueur aux fruits très appréciée des femmes lors de fêtes en tous genres, car il est plus doux que les alcools servis traditionnellement

**Gardienne** : vierge sacrée travaillant dans les tours, elle coordonne l'énergie des autres travailleurs des Tours (mécaniciens, techniciens, moniteurs) et est entourée de vénération.

**Cercle**: groupe de télépathes dont les énergies de leur laran sont concentrées et manipulées par une _gardienne _ou un _gardien_.

**Ombredin** : homosexuel. Il n'y a absolument aucune connotation péjorative. L'homosexualité est courante sur Ténébreuse surtout entre adolescents. À l'âge adulte, c'est considéré comme un curieux passe temps.

* * *

Une petite reveiw pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? 


	3. le voyage

Sohaya : Merci beaucoup ma puce ! Tes reviews me touchent. « Chef d'œuvre » ? Ouah, je ne pense pas quand même ! Mais c'est super gentil ! Allez voilà la suite même si tu la connais déjà !

**Petite note** : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les chroniques de ténébreuses et donc risquent de ne pas saisir ce que font les héros pour soigner la leroni, à la fin, j'explique en gros une des utilisation du laran, le don des ténébrans.

Le chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de les faire de la même taille mais ce n'est pas évident !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le voyage**

Le voyage se déroula paisiblement, Johan était enchanté par tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils traversèrent un pays fertile et verdoyant, aux forêts sombres et impénétrables.

Johan était indéniablement maladroit à cheval, mais Armand l'aidait à bien se tenir. Le jeune homme était un peu étonné qu'un prince ne soit pas exercé à l'équitation mais Johan lui expliqua que ses parents n'avaient jamais eu le temps de s'occuper de son éducation, trop occupés avec ses frères.

Il sentit alors la main d'Armand serrer son épaule en signe de réconfort. Surpris par ce geste, il se retourna. Il l'interrogea du regard mais Armand avait déjà retiré sa main et rejoignait la _leroni_ qui était partie un peu en avant.

Un soir, alors qu'ils campaient à la belle étoile, de la neige se mit à tomber. Les flocons étaient gros et bientôt, ils ne distinguèrent plus rien à travers l'épais rideau de neige. Un vent glacé se mit à souffler, les faisant trembler de froid.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de se repérer dans ce brouillard opaque, un bruit les alarma. Cela ressemblait à un grondement sourd et lointain mais le bruit se rapprochait, menaçant.

Elda se concentra pour tenter de comprendre l'origine de ce bruit et elle s'écria soudain : « Une avalanche ! » Mais dans la tempête sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre eux aussi ce que ce bruit signifiait. Tous leurs sens en alerte, ils cherchèrent désespérément un abri.

Enfin ils trouvèrent un affleurement rocheux non loin du sentier. Ils s'y abritèrent et attendirent, inquiets et transis de froid.

Armand tenta de rassurer Johan, effrayé et grelottant. Il le prit sous sa cape pour le réchauffer et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort.

Quand ils se réveillèrent d'une nuit agitée, ils virent qu'il s'était arrêté de neiger. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis blanc mais le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu cristallin.

Johan se dégagea des bras d'Armand un peu avec regret.

Il s'était assoupi avec la douce impression d'être en sécurité, dans la chaleur de son étreinte.

Il avait aimé être dans les bras de l'autre garçon et cela le troublait. Il n'était pas ignorant des choses au point de ne pas deviner ce que cela impliquait.

Johan fut tiré de ses pensées par le cri d'Armand qui tentait de réveiller la _leroni._

En vain.

Malgré les appels de son protégé, Elda ne semblait pas encline à se réveiller et garder obstinément les yeux fermés. L'inquiétude commença à s'emparer des deux garçons. La _leroni_ était complètement gelée, pâle comme la mort.

Cependant, ils s'aperçurent avec soulagement qu'elle respirait. Le son de sa respiration était faible et irrégulier mais ils voyaient distinctement sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme des inspirations.

« Johan, il faut que tu m'aides ! » s'exclama Armand, son beau visage exprimant son anxiété.

Johan était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sauver celle que son ami considérait comme une mère mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Armand attendait de lui.

Il était toutefois disposé à faire tout ce qu'Armand lui demanderait.

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine mais décidée.

« J'ai besoin de ta force pour soigner Elda. Approche et concentre-toi, s'il te plaît. » Sa voix était presque suppliante.

Hésitant, Johan s'exécuta. Armand tenait la main gauche d'Elda dans sa main droite et tendit l'autre à son ami.

Après l'avoir prise, Johan se concentra et entra en rapport avec Armand. Ensemble, ils déversèrent leurs forces dans la vieille femme.

Quand la respiration de celle-ci redevint régulière, qu'elle eut repris des couleurs et que son cœur battit de nouveau à un rythme plus normal, ils se lâchèrent.

Un long silence s'abattit. Inquiets, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent.

Enfin, Elda sortit de son inconscience, affaiblie mais hors de danger.

Ils mangèrent pour reprendre des forces et se dépêchèrent de reprendre la route.

Ils savaient qu'il était courant dans les Hellers que des tempêtes de neige surviennent brusquement la nuit. Cependant, ils pensaient être partis suffisamment tard dans l'année pour éviter ces désagréments climatiques. Visiblement, ils étaient encore partis trop tôt.

Aucun des deux garçons ne parla du reste du voyage.

Très affaiblie, Elda se tenait avec difficulté sur son cheval, sans énergie. Armand était très inquiet pour l'état de santé de la _leroni_.

Quant à Johan, la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand il était entré en rapport avec son ami le troublait.

Le contact du _laran_ d'Armand était doux et apaisant et Johan avait aimé toucher l'esprit de son ami.

Une exaltante sensation de puissance l'avait envahi alors qu'il combinait ses forces à celle d'Armand.

Le voyage se passa sans autre incident. Ils avaient accéléré l'allure pour arriver avant la nuit, voulant éviter à tout prix de subir une autre nuit comme celle-ci.

Enfin, alors que le soir venait de tomber, la tour apparut à leur vue.

D'une hauteur vertigineuse, elle dominait majestueusement les forêts de sapins des alentours.

Le minerai dans lequel elle était construite était lisse et brillant.

La tour était tout simplement magnifique.

Johan fut émerveillé. Il leva la tête, pour admirer l'architecture.

Il avait hâte de commencer son instruction.

* * *

**Explication du passage : **

L'aspect le plus impressionnant du laran réside dans la télékinésie qui permet donc au télépathe de manipuler sans contact à peu près n'importe quoi. Les manipulations peuvent être effectuées sur un être vivant. Il est ainsi possible de réparer des cellules et de soigner une brûlure ou une gelure. On peut aussi cicatriser une plaie ou arrêter une hémorragie. Les possibilités de soin par le laran sont véritablement fascinantes puisque le télépathe peut intervenir directement sans ouverture à l'intérieur du corps. Pendant les âges du chaos, il était même possible d'intervenir au niveau génétique. (Tiré du site, cf. ma bio).

* * *

Voilà, comme d'hab' un petit commentaire serait bienvenu ! 


	4. Vie à la tour et retrouvailles

Sohaya : Merci miss ! Tes review me font super plaisir, je suis flattée que tu trouves que je respecte le style des romans. Pour la rapidité des chapitres, c'est l'avantage de les avoir écrit avant ! Sinon, merci pour ton soutien en général et tous tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça m'encourage à continuer. Gros bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vie à la tour et retrouvailles**

Johan n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Ce qu'il faisait à Neskaya lui plaisait énormément.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait utile et compétent. Il apprit à maîtriser et à développer son _laran_ et il découvrit avec plaisir qu'il était plutôt doué. Il possédait même le pouvoir nécessaire pour devenir gardien, ce qu'on le destinait d'ailleurs à être.

Johan suivait un entraînement rigoureux qui le laissait souvent sans énergie. Le travail dans les cercles, qui exigeait une vigilance constante, était particulièrement dur et épuisant.

Mais Johan trouvait cela passionnant. Toute cette puissance... il avait la sensation de pouvoir déplacer des montagnes...

Il savait que leur travail était utile, que les tours étaient une source de prospérité pour les habitants de Ténébreuse. Car à cette époque, les Tours n'étaient pas encore impliquées dans les guerres intempestives qui sévissaient sur la planète.

Johan appréciait les autres télépathes, il les trouvait gentils et aimables. Il se prit d'affection pour Donal et Alindas, deux techniciens qui étaient à Neskaya depuis un an déjà.

Mais c'est Armand que Johan aimait par dessus tout.

Leur relation s'était renforcée. Maintenant que Johan contrôlait son _laran_, ils pouvaient se parler télépathiquement, renforçant ainsi le lien profond qui s'était installé entre eux.

Armand, qui avait travaillé comme technicien au début, était maintenant devenu un compétent moniteur. C'est lui qui surveillait les télépathes quand ceux-ci travaillaient dans un cercle. Il vérifiait leurs constantes vitales, relançait parfois leur respiration quand, trop concentrés par leur travail télépathique, ils en oubliaient de respirer, et les soulageait de crampes éventuelles.

La vie à Neskaya était plaisante, Johan avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais vécue avant, que sa vie commençait seulement.

Mais un jour, par l'intermédiaire des relais, il apprit que son père était mourant et qu'il tenait à le voir. Etonné par cette soudaine attention que lui témoignait son géniteur, Johan décida d'y aller.

Armand ne put partir avec lui. Il était le seul moniteur de la tour, les autres étant partis pour Caer Donn où une étrange maladie faisait des ravages.

Ce fut un triste départ, Johan répugnait à quitter Neskaya et surtout il ne voulait pas être séparé d'Armand. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus manquer à ses obligations de prince de Scathfell, il se devait d'aller au chevet de son père, surtout si celui-ci le réclamait.

« Je ne resterais pas longtemps », promit-il à son ami.

Mais Armand était inquiet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce voyage.

Avant de partir, il lui serra la main et leurs esprits se joignirent un court instant. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Johan, électrisé par ce contact. Il se sentit enveloppé d'un amour infini.

Il regarda longuement dans les magnifiques yeux violets d'Armand. Et dans ce regard brûlant, il lut pleins de promesses.

Le voyage se passa sans incident, tout était tranquille. Trop peut être. L'appréhension d'Armand gagnait le jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de chez lui. Il avait hâte d'arriver, de voir ce que lui voulait son père et de repartir le plus vite possible. Armand lui manquait déjà.

Enfin, un matin gris et pluvieux, Johan fut de retour chez lui, après un an d'absence. Et il ne reconnut pas les lieux.

A peine avait-il franchi la rivière qui délimitait le domaine de son père, il sut que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arriva pas tout de suite à définir exactement ce qui provoquait chez lui cette angoisse.

Tout était silencieux. Mortellement silencieux.

Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir. En fait, il ne semblait n'y avoir personne du tout. Aucun signe de vie.

Il traversa le village, rendu sinistre par une brume qui évoluait en volutes au dessus du sol détrempé. Il paraissait abandonné. Une odeur acre flottait dans l'air. Les portes des logis en bois étaient fermées, les rideaux tirés. Aucune fumée ne sortait des cheminées.

De plus en plus oppressé, Johan entra dans la cour du château. Il sauta lestement de son cheval et regarda autour de lui. Personne ne vint à sa rencontre.

Johan commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter quand il aperçut une ombre furtive, seul signe de vie dans ce paysage désertique.

Il héla après elle et un homme apparut à sa vue. Il se rapprocha et Johan reconnut un servant du château, un dénommé Albert.

Celui-ci avait vraiment piètre allure, avec ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses cernes noirs et ses vêtements troués. Il paraissait ne pas avoir dormir depuis des semaines. Amaigri et pâle comme la mort, il s'avança vers Johan, en déambulant, tel un squelette décharné. Il semblait sur le point de tomber à chaque pas. Il était effrayant à voir et Johan eut un sursaut de panique quand l'homme s'accrocha à son bras.

"Ah monseigneur, c'est affreux ! Affreux ! Un terrible fléau s'est abattu ici ! Tout le monde tombe malade ! C'est atroce... La fièvre s'abat sur les gens telle la foudre. Elle a déjà emporté deux des princes de ce domaine, le vieux Roi lui-même est très malade... Tellement de gens sont déjà morts...

Pitié monseigneur, si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous aider... Je vois que vous avez une pierre bleue, vous devez posséder le don de guérison, par pitié... aidez nous..."

Johan, ébahi, ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre. Cette nouvelle lui coupa les jambes si bien qu'il fut obligé de se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Mais il parvint à se ressaisir et dit d'une voix dure à celui qui ne l'a pas reconnu : "Amène-moi au Roi."

Albert, acquiesça: "Oui, monseigneur, merci monseigneur... " Et il prit la direction de la chambre royale.

Evidemment, Johan connaissait le chemin mais il préféra garder son identité secrète. Il suivit docilement le valet jusqu'à la chambre de son père.

"Voilà Vai Dom. C'est ici." Sans s'annoncer, le valet ouvrit grand la porte, dévoilant aux yeux du jeune prince une scène qui lui pinça le coeur.

Johan ne distingua qu'une forme sous les draps et penchée au-dessus de celle-ci, une dame en robe de velours noir. Elle était en train de passer un linge humide sur le front du roi, ses longs cheveux noirs lui cachaient le visage mais il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où.

C'était sa mère.

Elle se retourna au bruit de la porte que le valet avait refermée et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de se dévisager. Une vague de tristesse envahit le garçon quand il vit le visage de sa mère. Cernée, aussi blanche que les draps, elle semblait si vieille...

Cette attente lui parut insupportable mais après un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, sa mère réagit enfin. Elle se mit à pleurer et se précipita dans ses bras.

"Johan, mon fils... Ah Johan ! C'est affreux, affreux !"

Johan tenta de consoler sa mère du mieux qu'il put et quand, enfin, elle se calma, elle lui parla. Sa voix était tremblante.

" Tu es venu quand même, mon fils… J'avais peur que tu n'aies pas reçu le message. Ton père a demandé après toi, durant un des rares moments où il est revenu à la conscience. La _leroni_ a tout de suite transmis le message mais nous craignons que vous ne l'ayez pas reçu. "

" La _leroni_ ?"

" Oui, elle est ici depuis deux mois, depuis que la fièvre est arrivée... On l'a fait venir de Caer Donn, ton frère était mourant... Mais elle n'a rien put faire..." Sa voix se brisa mais elle réussit à maîtriser ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler. "Elle est restée avec nous pour nous aider. Elle doit être au village, en train de soulager les souffrances de quelqu'un. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut mais il y a tellement de malades... "

Sa mère releva la tête vers lui, son visage tiré s'éclaira : "Je suis si heureuse de te voir, mon fils."

* * *

Voilà, une petite review me ferait plaisir. yeux de pipi malo qui a reçu un coup de casquette s'il vous plaît ( je décline toute responsabilité pour cette expression débile. C'est ma mère qui l'a inventée, c'est pas moi ! )


	5. souffrances

Sohaya : Merci beaucoup miss pour tous tes compliments ! Mettre Harry à la place de Johan et Drago à la place d'Armand ? J'avoue que cette idée me plaît assez ! Sont trop mimis à deux ! lol. Suis contente que tu trouves que ma fic dégage des sentiments parce que moi, quand je la lis, ben je la trouve plate. pas taper, je te jure que c'est vrai… mais, pourquoi est ce que tu sors ce couteau ? nooonn, mamaaan… hum, donc voilà la suite, il s'y passe pas grand-chose, enfin en ce qui concerne la relation entre nos deux beaux jeunes hommes bave . Seulement, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un semblant d'histoire pour justifier cette fic ! ( c'est vrai je voulais pas qu'elle soit uniquement motivée par des besoins primaires de mettre deux mecs ensemble ! Suis pas une perverse, juste une fille en rut ! ) Hum, passons, oublie tout ce que je viens de dire (lahonte) . Gros bisous ma cop adorée !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Souffrances**

"Ah Albert, c'est ainsi qu'on accueille le prince Johan ? Tu dois être fatigué après ce long voyage. Installons-nous au salon, mous y serons mieux pour discuter. Apporte nous à boire et à manger."

Sa mère semblait avoir repris contrôle d'elle-même. Et Johan retrouva un peu de la femme autoritaire et attentionnée qu'il avait connue.

Non mécontent de se reposer un peu, il suivit sa mère jusqu'à une chambre confortable, aux murs recouverts de riches tapisseries. Il aimait cette pièce, quand il était petit, il s'y réfugiait toujours pour échapper à ses frères. C'est dans cette pièce que sa mère, tous les soirs était installée devant l'âtre. Elle le prenait sur ses genoux et lui racontait des histoires, dans la douce chaleur diffusée par les flammes.

Mais quand il y entra, la pièce lui sembla froide et triste.

Albert, étonné au nom du prince, se précipita dans les cuisines pour leur apporter à manger.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, chargé de fruits secs et d'autres victuailles.

Pendant que Johan mangeait, sa mère ne le quittait pas des yeux.

"Tu as changé mon fils, beaucoup changé. Tu es maintenant un magnifique jeune homme. "

Gêné, Johan sourit, ne sachant quoi répondre.

C'était vrai qu'il avait changé. Il avait grandi, ses traits s'étaient affermis. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient maintenant soigneusement attachés.

A son départ, ce n'était encore qu'un maigre garçon, timide et doux.

Mais son apprentissage à la tour lui avait fait prendre de l'assurance. Johan était devenu un très beau jeune homme, grand et élancé.

"Que s'est-il passé mère ?" demanda-t-il gravement.

"Nous ne savons pas exactement. La fièvre est arrivée, les gens sont tombés malades, les uns après les autres. Cela fait deux moins maintenant que nous vivons dans la peur et l'inquiétude. Rien ne parvient à les guérir de la fièvre, la _leroni_ a pourtant tout essayé. Beaucoup de ceux qui n'ont pas été touchés par la maladie ont fuit le domaine. Les autres restent enfermés chez euxà essayer d'apaiser les souffrances de leurs parents."

Sa mère semblait désemparée. Sa voix tremblait de désespoir. Elle releva la tête, son regard était suppliant :

"Mon fils, si tu peux faire quelque chose..."

Johan resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. On n'entendait plus que le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Johan réfléchissait à tout ce que sa mère venait de lui révéler.

Il songea notamment à cette étrange maladie qui s'était abattue sur la ville de Caer Donn. Se pourrait-il que l'épidémie se soit propagée jusqu'au domaine de son père ?

Tout tendait à le faire croire. Les dates concordaient.

Mais dans ce cas, comment la maladie se propageait-elle ?

Avait-elle été transportée par l'air ? Il est vrai que ces derniers temps le vent avait soufflé fort.

Mais après tout, un homme avait très bien pu l'apporter jusqu'ici. Les échanges entre Caer Donn et Scathfell n'étaient pas rares, bien au contraire. En fait, n'importe qui aurait pu être porteur du virus.

Puis il se rappela que la _leroni _venait de Caer Donn. Elle, elle devait déjà savoir s'il s'agissait des mêmes symptômes.

Il reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle semblait si faible, si fragile. Johan eut un élan de compassion pour celle qui l'avait élevé. Elle dut sentir qu'il la regardait car elle tourna sa tête vers lui.

"Je ne suis pas moniteur" expliqua-t-il à sa mère "Cependant Armand en était un et je l'ai souvent vu travailler. Je ne promets rien mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de son père.

Le Roi était endormi, ses cheveux gris étaient collés à son front couvert de sueur. Johan vit qu'il était brûlant.

"Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle-moi." lui chuchota sa mère avant de refermer la porte. Johan lui été reconnaissant de le laisser seul, il avait besoin de calme.

Il s'assit sur le lit et observa un moment le visage de son père. Il était livide. Johan soupira. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus que la _leroni_.

Il se concentra néanmoins sur sa matrice et projeta ses pouvoirs psychique concentrés et augmentés par la pierre étoile sur lui. Son esprit plongea alors doucement dans le corps malade, sonda chaque cellule, explorant chaque organe.

Ce qu'il vit le consterna : les tissus mourraient au contact d'étranges particules en forme d'étoile.

Johan espéra qu'il aurait assez de force pour faire fonctionner les organes jusqu'à ce que le processus de guérison opère.

D'abord, il éteignit le feu de son corps et dilata les vaisseaux proches de la peau pour dissiper l'excès de chaleur et lui apporter une fraîcheur apaisante.

Ensuite, avec effort, il se concentra sur les glandes au niveau du cou et de l'aine. Elles étaient gonflées de fluides et il vit que de nombreuses cellules s'y amassaient. Il évacua alors le liquide dans le sang.

Johan passa sa nuit à soigner son pèreà tuer les corps étrangers et à restaurer les cellules malades.

Il finit pas s'endormir, complètement épuisé.

Quand il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était confortablement allongé dans un lit, et il vit sa mère assise à côté de lui qui lui souriait.

" Tu te réveilles enfin mon chéri. Je t'ai préparé à manger. "

Johan constata qu'il était affamé, le travail de la veille l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

Il dévora les fruits secs, et le pain et après s'être rassasié, s'enquit de la santé de son père.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire. Sa mère, en une nuit, semblait avoir perdu dix années.

"Il s'est réveillé ce matin, il est encore faible mais grâce à tes soins, il va beaucoup mieux. "

Soulagé, Johan revint voir son père au milieu de la matinée. Il semblait aller mieux en effet. Des couleurs étaient apparues sur ses joues et sa respiration était plus régulière, plus aisée.

Il recommença le même travail que la veille, tuant les particules en forme d'étoile et restaurant les cellules.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour Johan. Son père, entièrement guéri par ses soins, se rétablissait doucement mais Johan devait s'occuper de nombreux autres malades. Il y avait les gens du château mais aussi les pauvres gens du village. Johan avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à en venir à bout.

Heureusement que la _leroni_ était là. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à sauver beaucoup de gens et progressivement, la maladie reculait.

Un de ses frères succombât avant qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit mais ils réussirent à stabiliser l'état des deux autres.

Enfin un beau jour, il n'y eut plus de malades. Johan put se reposer. Il était anéanti et Armand lui manquait cruellement.

Cependant, il savait qu'il venait d'accomplir un très grand exploit. Son _laran_ ne cessait de le surprendre.

Un soir, il vint voir sa mère et lui parla de son prochain départ. Celle-ci ne dit rien mais il put lire la tristesse dans ses beaux yeux gris. Et cela lui brisa le cœur.

"Je reviendrais vous voir ", promit-il "mais je dois y retourner. Ma formation n'est pas terminée et je suis utile là bas. "

" Tu es utile aussi ici." répondit sa mère, sa voix chargée d'amertume.

Il lui sourit :" Je sais mais... "

Sa mère le coupa :" Il te manque, n'est ce pas? "

Johan fut pris au dépourvu. " Qui? "

"Armand, ce jeune homme qui est venu avec la _leroni_ la première fois. "

Johan rosit, et murmura un oui presque inaudible mais sa mère l'entendit.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse une remarque blessante mais à la place, elle lui caressa le visage.

"Je comprends " dit-elle" Alors va, mon fils, et sois heureux. Sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici." Sa voix était douce et Johan réalisa à quel point Armand lui manquait. Il était resté six mois, six longs mois sans revoir son beau visage, sans entendre sa voix.

Johan était pressé de rentrer maintenant qu'il avait fait son devoir. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa deuxième famille.

* * *

Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, plus qu'un et c'est la fin ! snif. Une review s'il vous plait ? 


	6. Amants

**Sevy** : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que tu aimes, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a lu tous les volumes. J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon cas, je n'ai lu que La planète aux vents de folie et Reine des orages ainsi que quelques chroniques dont je me suis le plus inspirée en fait : Le cycle des légendes, Les âges du chaos et Les cent royaumes Je suis tombée sur Le cycle des légendes par hasard au furet et je l'ai acheté parce que j'aimais bien la couverture ! Et j'ai découvert l'univers fascinant de Ténébreuse. J'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse, les thèmes abordés sont passionnants (surtout les conditions des femmes, la télépathie) et puis, étant une fan de la fantasy – SF, je ne pouvais qu'aimer. J'avais peur que, n'ayant pas lu tous les bouquins, je dénature un peu l'univers crée par MZB. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de t'avoir donné envie de relire les livres. Moi aussi j'étais déçue de ne voir aucune fic sur Ténébreuse sur fanfiction ( à part deux en anglais mais n'étant pas très douée pour cette langue…) En ce moment, je suis assez occupée par mes études mais dès que j'aurais de nouveau du temps, je m'empresserais de lire la suite, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai vu sur les sites, les derniers romans sont meilleurs (notamment quand les terriens découvrent le monde de Ténébreuse). A ce propos, j'ai commencé une autre fic où justement deux terriens atterrissent accidentellement sur la planète mais je n'ai jamais le temps de la finir ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va trop te décevoir, j'avoue que j'ai crée cette histoire uniquement pour écrire une relation entre deux garçons (un autre thème qui m'avait plu notamment une histoire dans Les âges du chaos je crois, avec Orain ) et la télépathie dans le cadre des rapports est …disons intéressante ! ;-) Encore une fois merci, gros bisous.

**Sohaya : **merci comme d'habitude, je suis touchée par tes reviews, surtout que malgré que tu étais très malade, tu m'as quand même reviewé ! C'est très gentil à toi, j'aurais bien aimé appelé Johan pour qu'il puisse te guérir mais il n'a pas répondu à mon appel (je crois qu'il était occupé avec Armand… ;-). Encore une fois merci, pour m'avoir encouragée à continuer. Gros bisous et essaye de ne plus tomber malade, hein la miss !

Voilà le dernier chapitre, il est un peu court, je l'avoue. En fait, c'est plus un épilogue qu'autre chose. Bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Amants**

Johan quitta le domaine de son père pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, il quitta sa famille en bons termes et il savait qu'il reviendrait les voir bientôt.

Une terrible envie de revoir Armand s'empara de son être et il fit presser le pas à sa monture. Il ressentait le besoin de le toucher, de le sentir à ses côtés et ce sentiment le laissait presque haletant. Son corps brûlait d'être avec lui.

Un soir, il aperçut enfin la tour à travers le feuillage des arbres. Il arriva en galopant et un des _laranzus_ l'accueillit. Johan le salua et lui rendit son sourire, un peu vexé cependant qu'Armand ne soit pas venu à lui.

Il tenta de cacher sa déception mais le _laranzu_ la perçut et lui expliqua gentiment qu'Armand n'avait pas pu être prévenu de son arrivée, étant parti dans la forêt.

Gêné, Johan balbutia des remerciements, et laissant son cheval aux mains du_ laranzu,_ se pressa d'aller rejoindre son ami, ne prenant même pas le temps de se rafraîchir ou de manger un peu.

Le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Johan parcourut les abords de la forêt.

Mais il ne trouva personne.

Dépité, il s'attarda un moment dans une clairière et admira les tâches de lumière que les rayons du soleil couchant projetaient sur le sol.

Cet endroit le plongea dans un flot de souvenirs. Il y avait passé des moments merveilleux en compagnie d'Armand, à parler des heures et des heures, assis sur le tapis de verdure.

Soudain, un bruit de pas juste derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna. C'était Armand.

Ses yeux délivraient un courant électrique intense. Un champ magnétique le traversa de toute part, il frissonna. Le garçon s'approcha de lui et sans hésitation prit son visage entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Johan, trop surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite mais après, il répondit au baiser avec passion. Les lèvres d'Armand étaient si sucrées, sa langues si douce… Il entoura de ses bras la tête de son ami et pressa son corps contre le sien. Armand gémit doucement. Ils descellèrent leur lèvres quelques instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat intense.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Armand d'une voix rauque, j'ai cru… » Il ne finit pas, sa voix brisée par l'émotion.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, mesurant l'intensité de leurs sentiments. Armand crut que son cœur allait exploser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille émotion. Il le voulait tellement à cet instant. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le gardait contre son coeur à tout jamais. Son corps tremblait de désir.

Armand regarda l'autre garçon tendrement, caressa ses cheveux, son visage. Sa peau était si douce. Il était si beau… Sa beauté avait quelque chose de fragile, ses traits étaient fins et harmonieux, ses longs cils noirs accentuaient le vert éclatant de ses yeux. Beaucoup de filles enviaient la pâleur de son teint. Armand sourit. Elles auraient donné cher pour être à sa place à cet instant. Sa beauté efféminée attirait les regards, aussi bien des femmes que des hommes.

Une envie terrible de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher s'empara d'Armand. Il voulait le posséder, le faire sien. Il interrogea du regard son ami. Dans les deux magnifiques iris, il y lut du désir, beaucoup de désir, de la peur aussi.

Cette fois, c'est Johan qui prit les devants. Il rapprocha leur visage et déposa de légers baisers sur les lèvres de son ami.

Leurs écrans mentaux s'abaissèrent libérant leurs esprits dans un flot d'émotions qui les submergea. Ils étaient en communion si profonde que Johan en aurait pleuré de joie.

Leurs esprits s'unirent en une telle harmonie que leurs corps ne pouvaient faire autrement que de s'unir également. Leurs bras s'étreignirent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs jambes s'enlacèrent.

Ils se fondirent en une union beaucoup plus intime que le sexe. Johan n'avait pas envie de se séparer d'Armand ni maintenant ni jamais. Il s'abandonna à lui le caressant jusqu'à ne plus distinguer les frontières de leurs êtres séparés.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et s'abandonnèrent à leur passion.

Toute la nuit, les étoiles brillèrent d'un éclat ardent comme pour accompagner les deux amants.

Et le matin, le Soleil rouge de Ténébreuse éclaira leurs deux corps enlacés.

The end.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin, snif. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous.


End file.
